1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket and shelf assembly and is directed more particularly to such an assembly of the "knock-down" type, that is, one that may be readily assembled, disassembled, and reassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide bracket members which may be connected to vertical posts or the like, and to which are attached shelf members.
In many instances, the bracket members are provided with hook portions adapted to engage portions of a shelf member to secure the shelf member to the bracket member. In some instances, the bracket member may be provided with one or more moveable components adapted to lock the shelf member in place. Examples of such assemblies are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,968 issued Apr. 21, 1987; 4,658,969 issued Apr. 21, 1987; and 4,669,692 issued June 2, 1987, all in the name of Arthur R. Mastrodicasa. The above prior art assemblies are particularly well adapted for the mounting of wire shelves which are readily engaged by the bracket hook portions
In the case of solid shelving, it is known to provide shelf members having holes on the underside thereof adapted to receive pins upstanding from bracket members An example of such an arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,012, issued June 9, 1959, in the name of Jacob Deitch.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bracket and shelf assembly in which the bracket and shelf members are provided with button and hole means by which the bracket and shelf members may be connected together.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an assembly in which the button means comprises a shaped button disposed on one component of the assembly and so configured, in conjunction with the other component, to enable the two components to be locked together by a sliding action.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the present invention is the provision of a bracket and shelf assembly comprising first and second bracket members, and a shelf member, each of the bracket members being adapted for attachment to a vertical member and to extend transversely of the vertical member, the first and second bracket members or the shelf member comprising a first component provided with button means extending therefrom, the other component of the first and second bracket members or the shelf member being provided with opening means therein, the opening means being adapted to receive the button means to join the bracket members to the shelf member, the opening means being elongated to permit relative sliding movement between the shelf member and the bracket members, the button means comprising a button having a frusto-conically shaped portion extending from a cylindrically shaped shoulder portion, the smaller diameter portion of the frusto-conically shaped portion being joined to the shoulder portion, the extent of the shoulder portion beyond the first component being less than the thickness of a planar portion of the other component having the opening means therein, the opening means comprising an elongated slot having a first portion of a substantially circular configuration and of a diameter exceeding the large diameter of the button member and a second portion elongated and having a width less than the diameter of the larger diameter of the button and greater than the diameter of the shoulder portion of the button, such that edges of the opening of the slot second portion are wedged between the first component and the walls of the frusto-conical portion of the button as the other component is slid along the button means.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.